Soma Hamada (LF)
"Quote" Soma is one of the main protagonists of Lost and Found. He has yet to join a squad and is a trainee in border. Personality Soma is a quiet person that seems like he is hard to get close to or even to talk to and most people are put off by the scars that the child has so most rarely approach him without pity or any of that. He is quite wise for his age as he already knows more about the neighbors then some adults that have worked for border for years! The reason why he knows so much is unknown. He is always formal with people and very kind toward them. Soma has an odd habit of starting all of his sentences with 'Ah' or even stopping between a few words leaving a small pause. The boy really doesn't seem like he would fit with border as he is actually a pacifist and would prefer that everyone just get along even the trion soldiers. Appearance Soma is a small boy who has a middle-eastern look about him. Slightly dark skin, dark hair, with the exception of the unusual eye color. Soma has quite a few scars on him from three on his face, one on each arm going from his hands, and quite a few that can't be seen. He typically wears his hair in a braid that reaches down his back to his waist. He has two styles of clothing one that consists of a orange long sleeved hoodie with black and white pattern on its sleeves. The draw strings for his hood (which is typically on) go down to his waist. He wears black pants. Soma always has a bracelet on his left arm no matter what he is never scene without it. History Before A small family in the wilderness area found a small baby, smaller than even a newborn should have been. They wondered what a child would be doing out there and started to look around the area for the parents only to find a small blood trail leading off further into the woods. The family had no choice for the day was ending and they had to take him home, then next day they drove into town and gave him to the police only to be told that unless the parents or a relative came by soon they could only call the social services and hope they had room for a premature baby. The family decided that they would keep him if no one came even though they had a six year old daughter named Vira. Years after that the town was struck by a illness that they couldn't handle and many died including their parents. His sister was sick for awhile until the doctors eventually found a cure. Soma and his older sister arrived to Mikado city four years ago when the first time the neighbors had invaded and taken people. While he had a high trion level they weren't able to detect it, the reason is unknown why as it hasn't been looked into. His sister decided that she would join border only to fail the exam on her first try and got in on her second try. During her second try Soma had said that he wanted to do it as well and she thought what could it hurt no way will he pass, they won't let a child do this. He succeeds in his first try and border was amazed at the trion level he had. 'First Arc ' Relationships Trivia Soma's character design is from Shakugan no Shana as Khamsin Nbh'w. Category:Lost and Found Characters